The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bougainvillea plant, botanically known as Bougainvillea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wabag’.
The new Bougainvillea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Bougainvillea hybrida cultivar Jazzi, not patented. The new Bougainvillea was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of plants of the cultivar Jazzi in a controlled environment in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia in 1994. The selection of this plant was based on its variegated leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Brisbane, Queensland, Australia since 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Bougainvillea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.